Kanojo ni Naru Hi
by An Bouwer
Summary: Un día, la vida de Hinata Shouyou dio un giro a causa de una "emergencia". Tal vez su vida no será la misma desde entonces pero ¿Se lograra acostumbrar? "—Nadie aprende a usar tacones de un día a otro".
1. El día en que se volvio una chica

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu! _no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** y la idea original de _Kanojo ni Naru Hi_ tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor original **Ogura Akane**

* * *

De alguna u otra manera esa era una mañana normal para Kageyama Tobio. Despertar temprano, darse una ducha, desayunar, prepararse para la escuela y salir de su casa a una temprana hora para el entrenamiento matutino.

Si, era lo normal. Incluso el hecho de que a unos metros antes de llegar a la entrada comenzara a trotar de manera calmada y después aumentar el paso para iniciar una carrera con cierta persona de estatura pequeña. Hinata Shouyou lo alcanzaba al correr y le seguía el ritmo, era una competencia reñida pero ninguno de los dos cedería, mucho menos cuando había un premio de por medio.

Ambos alzaron la visa, faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta del gimnasio. Kageyama pensó en aumentar el paso antes de que Hinata lo hiciera pero ya era tarde, el pelirrojo ya lo estaba dejando atrás, frunció el ceño e intento alcanzarlo pero el ganador estaba decidido.

— ¡Tengo 35 victorias! –Hinata grito entusiasmado después de recuperar el aliento, celebro alzando los brazos y con una sonrisa de felicidad, por fin estaba a la cabeza.

—La próxima vez ganare, Hinata idiota. –El pelinegro jadeaba mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y calmaba su respiración, no creía posible que ahora el menor estuviera una victoria arriba.

—Vamos Kageyama-kun, no te molestes, ahora tengo 35 victorias –Dijo señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios-, 34 derrotas y 1 empate~

Finalmente los dos estaban tranquilos pero ahora venía lo peor, claro, para el perdedor de la carrera.

—Kageyama-kuuun~ -Le llamo con una voz bastante molesta y se notaba que estaba de lo más divertido.- Tengo sed después de esto~ ¿Me harías el favor de ir por una bebida? Oh y otra cosa, mi mochila pesa… ¿La llevarías en mi lugar?

Ugh, ese maldito Hinata. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de aplastarle el cráneo hasta dejarlo calvo o que por lo menos se volviera inteligente.

—Tsk… -Iba a reclamarle pero se abstuvo, de un jalón le quito la bolsa y dio media vuelta y camino hacia la máquina expendedora con un Hinata muy molesto siguiéndole. —A la próxima me voy a vengar… -Murmuro más para sí que para el pelirrojo.

¿Por qué razón él tenía que hacerle los mandados a un pequeño mocoso estúpido como Hinata? Ah, ya sabía. Era culpa de Tanaka-senpai y Noya-san, claro también era suya por aceptar pero si ellos no les hubieran dado la idea nada de esto pasaría.

¿Cuál era la asombrosa idea? Fácil, aquel que perdiera en las carreras que hacían tenía que ser el esclavo del ganador por el resto del día.

Un zumo de naranja cayó de la máquina y se la entregó al otro, sin escuchar nada más comenzó a andar hacia el gimnasio para comenzar la práctica. Murmuro maldiciones en voz baja mientras caminaba, ya se vengaría mañana.

Por su parte, Hinata iba tras de Kageyama tomando el jugo que su ahora "esclavo" le había dado, este podía ser el mejor día de su existencia, y claro, iba a mejorar.

—Kageyama-kun hoy no quiero hacer recepciones, hoy quiero rematar solamente –Otra petición absurda, hacia movimientos raros mientras hablaba y el pelinegro no podía hacer nada más que obedecer.

— ¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos hacer eso? –Daichi y Suga observaban a los de primer año practicar, en particular a aquel dúo extraño. El peliblanco sonrió no muy convencido.

—Puede que les sirva para comprenderse más, tal vez les ayu–

No pudo continuar hablando, el sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo y el grito de Kageyama llamó su atención.

— ¡Hinata! –Se acercaron corriendo a ver que sucedía.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –El entrenador Ukai junto a Takeda-sensei comenzaron a revisar al menor quien parecía inconsciente.

—Hicimos un pase rápido pero Hinata ni siquiera intento darle, se quedó a medio camino y cayo… –Explico el armado de manera preocupada, si hubiese sido un mal pase tal vez Hinata solo se estaría quejando ahora.

—Parece que se desmayó… Llamare a sus padres, ustedes llévenlo a la enfermería por ahora.

—Oi, Azumane ayúdame aquí. Kageyama trae sus cosas.

—Ah, s-sí… –Cada uno comenzó a moverse por las indicaciones del entrenador. Todos estaban preocupados pero era lo mejor que podían hacer ahora.

A lo mejor es cansancio. Tal vez no desayuno. Habrá saltado mal. Eran tantas incógnitas, pero cuando Hinata estuviera mejor sabrían la verdad.

—/—/—

Esa mañana era común, la misma rutina de siempre. Pero este día sabría qué sucedió con Hinata hace una semana así que se apresuró para llegar a la escuela. Le pareció extraño no encontrar al chico dejando su bicicleta en el estacionamiento pero era algo normal, tal vez estaba cansado y ya estaba con los demás por lo que se apresuró a entrar al lugar.

Todos estaban reunidos en círculo, al parecer hablando con Hinata por lo que se acercó de prisa a verlo, pero en cuando vio al pelirrojo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Hinata… –Susurro su nombre para verificar que realmente era él.

Shouyou se encogió al escuchar su nombre de parte de los labios del azabache.

—Ho-Hola, Kageyama-kun… –Su voz era aún sonaba como de costumbre, por ahora claro, después de algún tiempo cambiaría a una más suave, exactamente como la de una chica.

—No me digas que… –Kageyama estaba que no se creía lo que veía, incluso teniendo a Hinata frente a él.

—Sí, así es. Al parecer Hinata cambio a causa de la "emergencia"* –Explico Takeda de manera calmada aunque todos sabían que ni él entendía bien o querían creer la situación.

Hinata seguía cohibido y Kageyama había entrado en shock.

Desde ese día Hinata Shouyou ya no era más un chico y para Kageyama Tobio era el día en que Hinata se convirtió en mujer.

¿Habría una solución para algo como eso?

* * *

***Emergencia:** Pronto se explicara de que va esto xD

* * *

Bueno, sé que no debería escribir fics a cada rato pero no pude evitar hacer una historia con esta rama, me encanto completamente y pues también quise compartirla con ustedes. Espero les guste y nos leemos en la próxima actualización~

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	2. Falda y chándal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu! _no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** y la idea original de _Kanojo ni Naru Hi_ tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor original **Ogura Akane**

* * *

Giro su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, no había salida. Su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal y el lugar le estaba dando claustrofobia, tenía que salir de una vez.

El cansancio le gano y sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo, soltó un jadeo y entraba más en pánico, la frustración le estaba llenando por completo pero justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido escucho una voz, no era una conocida ni mucho menos pero ya era algo. Levanto su cuerpo como pudo y corrió lo más deprisa hacia dónde provenía.

A lo lejos una pequeña luz se divisaba, ahí estaba su salvación. Llego hasta ella, apenas era lo suficientemente grande para que su cabeza cupiera por lo que decidió rasgarla con sus propias manos. Tomo ambos lados y los estiro lo más que pudo. La luz se hizo cada vez más fuerte al punto de llegar a ser cegante, pero no importaba ya que pronto estaría afuera.

—/—/—/—/—

Una enfermera ya de edad avanzada revisaba el electrocardiógrafo del paciente, ya iba una semana desde que fue internado y no sabían cuándo emergería, aunque era común que tardara tanto, después de todo ya era un chico de preparatoria y era raro que esa clase de cosas le pasaran a uno con esa edad.

Levanto su vista de la máquina y observo lo que estaba en la cama frente a ella, o mejor dicho, lo que colgaba arriba de la cama. Un enorme capullo de lo que parecía ser seda pendía del techo, parecía ser resistente y pesado a la vista pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era lo que tenía dentro.

Anoto el registro y estaba a punto de irse cuando la maquina comenzó a sonar con un incesante "bip", dejo de lado los archivos y corrió a pedir ayuda, el sonido de una especie de tela rasgarse le aviso que tenía que darse prisa.

— ¿Ya es hora? –Una doctora de cabello negro entro seguida de dos ayudantes quienes comenzaron a hacer chequeos.

—Sí, sus signos estaban bien hace unos minutos, fue repentino. –Igual que sus compañeras ella misma fue a ayudar.

El capullo comenzó a abrirse lentamente, las mujeres miraron atentamente lo que pasaba de forma emocionada, como si presenciaran un nacimiento…

Y, era eso mismo. Un nacimiento.

—Donde… ¿Dónde estoy? –A las enfermeras les brillaron los ojos en cuanto vieron a la persona salida de aquel huevo.

Era una hermosa chica de un alborotado y largo cabello naranja, unos orbes marrones que demostraban una inocencia completa. Su cuerpo parecía no haberse desarrollado completamente, pero lo más seguro era que cuando creciera se convertiría en una mujer muy hermosa.

—Debes tener frío, ten ponte esto. –La doctora le tendió una manta y la chica extendió la mano para tomarla y observo que su mano no se parecía a la que recordaba.

— ¿Qu-Que está pasando? –Iba a cubrir su cuerpo y ahí se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no era su cuerpo.- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?!

—Hinata-san tú sufriste una emergencia, y como resultado ahora eres una chica. –Explico la doctora calmadamente para así no exaltar al paciente.

—Eme… ¿Tuve una emergencia…? –Las palabras le sonaban lejanas, era imposible que a él le pasara eso. —Pe-Pero según tengo entendido eso es imposible para alguien como yo… Quiero decir, ya tengo 15 años… No puede pasarme.

—Hay casos en los que llega a pasar incluso con chicos de más edad. Nuestro paciente más viejo tenía 21 cuando paso por lo mismo.

La pelinegra iba a seguir hablando pero decidió abstenerse, la ahora chica parecía no salir de su shock.

Hinata apretaba con fuerza la manta que le cubría, era increíble que algo así le sucediera.

—/ —/ —/ —/ —

Observo su cuerpo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, era diferente, muy diferente. Ya no era él.

No, ahora era _"ella"_.

Hizo una mueca y tomo su cabello entre las manos mientras los revolvía con desesperación, pero mientras hacía movimientos rudos sintió algo rebotarle enfrente.

— ¡Ma-Maldición! –Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, estaba avergonzado de tener aquellas cosas, eran suaves y raras, pero también eran molestas puesto a que sus playeras le quedaban un poco apretadas en esa zona. —Y para faltar el chándal me queda grande… -Estiro su mano sacando sus dedos de las mangas, si de por sí ya era pequeño al parecer ahora lo era más.

Tomo aire para calmarse, era raro, si hubiera sido él mismo de ayer ya hubiera caído en un ataque de pánico pero al parecer, como chica le era más fácil tener la cabeza fría. Se encamino a su escritorio y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas que trajo del hospital; algunos suplementos alimenticios ya que por lo menos no había comido una semana y atiborrarse de comida no era bueno por ahora. Entre las cosas estaban su chándal de la escuela y un libro que la doctora le había dado.

"_**¿Y ahora qué?"**__,_ era el singular título. Él nunca había sido de leer libros pero tal vez esto podía ayudarlo por ahora.

Se sentó en la silla frente a ella y abrió en la primera hoja. A pesar de saber de qué iba una emergencia necesitaba saber más afondo.

"_**[…] Primero que nada dejemos en claro la razón por la que algunos chicos emergen. En la naturaleza, cuando la estructura de la población se ve amenazada, ya sea que falten machos o hembras, los más grandes o más fuertes toman el papel de aquel espécimen que falte. Un ejemplo de ello es el pez payaso. En nuestra sociedad se aplica lo mismo sólo que se adapta con los hombres ya que las mujeres son el género que más hace falta. […]"**_

Eso era algo que sabía, pero nunca creyó que le pasara a él. Suspiro silenciosamente y continúo leyendo.

"_**[…] La mayoría de las emergencias suceden en chicos menores de 12 años ya que es muy peligroso que le pase a un joven de mayor edad pero no es imposible, si se dan las circunstancias de un cambio ya sea porque la población disminuyo o porque se encontraba en cierto ambiente donde era necesario, digamos un ejemplo, comenzar a poblar un pueblo o ciudad. […]"**_

Enarco una ceja, el autor o autora simplemente era un poco raro, cerro el libro y busco un nombre pero solo las iniciales _"A.B"_ estaban escritas así que no supo nada más. No había información o algo parecido.

Encontró cosas sin importancia hasta que unas páginas después llamarón su atención.

"_**[…] En la naturaleza, si el organismo nace primero como macho y después se transforma en hembra, se le cataloga como **__**organismo protándrico. **__**Si es al revés, se lo llama **__**organismo protógino.**__** En cualquiera de los dos casos el organismo cuenta con ambos sexos desde que nace.**_ _**Las especies animales que pueden cambiar de sexo a lo largo de su vida se clasifican dentro del grupo de los **__**hermafroditas secuenciales**__**. En estos animales, algunos de sus organismos nacen primero como machos y luego se convierten en hembras o viceversa. La mayoría de los hermafroditas secuenciales solo cambian de sexo una vez, aunque existen algunas especies que cambian de sexo múltiples veces. […]"**_

—Cambian de sexo múltiples veces… -Se repitió a sí mismo. Si ese libro tenía un poco de lógica entonces podría volver a ser chico. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con ilusión, dejo el libro a un lado y se lanzó a la cama. — ¡Eso sería genial! –Estiro sus brazos con alegría.

Había pensado que sería chica para siempre, que tendría que usar faldas y tacones toda su vida, y aún más importante, dejar el club de voleibol.

Cuando pensó eso en el hospital le gano un sentimiento de tristeza, no volver a jugar con los senpais mientras aún estuvieran, ni con los de segundo, incluso con Tsukishima y Yamagauchi…

Ni con Kageyama le deprimía.

—Kageyama… -Susurrar el nombre ajeno había salido inconscientemente de sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta el rostro comenzó a arderle por completo. —A-ah… ¿¡Porque me pongo así?!

Entre vergüenza y molestia a si mismo tomo una almohada para descargar sus sentimientos y golpes. Era un poco absurdo.

Continuo en liberando sus frustraciones hasta llegar la noche, por lo que decidió ir a dormir y mañana ir al club, sería difícil de afrontar pero pronto acabaría.

El libro quedo abandonado en el escritorio y si Hinata lo hubiera leído un poco más se habría enterado de algo muy importante para su nuevo yo.

"_**¿Cómo me afectaran las hormonas?" **_

Era el título del siguiente capítulo.

—/ —/ —/ —/ —

Ahora mismo Hinata Shouyou quería morir de vergüenza, ser enterrado mil metros bajo tierra e incluso más.

— Vamos cariño, te ves muy bien. –Alentaba su madre desde la puerta esperando que su hija bajara las escaleras.

—Pe-Pero… ¡No puedo ir a la escuela así! –Salió de su escondite solo para señalar el atuendo que llevaba.

La falda le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, el chaleco, el sweater y el gran moño-corbata le escondían el pecho y por alguna razón se sentía acomplejado por eso. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo con una liga de color negra.

—Solo es un uniforme, no morirás por eso.

— ¡Es de chica!

La madre estaba tentada a decirle que ahora él era ella pero eso solo sería discutir más.

—Vale, entonces ponte el uniforme del club pero cuando vayas a clases te cambias.

La ahora chica asintió y corrió a cambiarse más rápido que una bala, por lo menos eso ya era algo.

—/ —/ —/ —/ —

Había llegado unos minutos antes de lo normal, se fijó a los lados y no encontró a nadie cerca, ya todos deberían estar en el gimnasio. Se armó de valor y camino hacia donde se encontraban.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y observo los de segundo y tercero practicando, aclaro su garganta y hablo: —Buenos días…

Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Este sería un día difícil.

—/ —/ —/ —/ —

Se encontraba sentado en el gimnasio, su respiración estaba entrecortada, no había logrado dar más de 10 vueltas, al parecer su condición física era más baja que antes. El entrenado estaba con los demás y Shimizu-san llenaba botellas de agua junto a Yachi.

En lo que se calmaba pensó en los sucesos de temprano, todos quedaron en shock con su cambio pero de quien le había importado más su reacción era de Kageyama.

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto una sombra acercarse.

—Oi.

Al escuchar la voz tan cerca se sobresaltó, sabía a quién pertenecía y por ello no levanto el rostro.

— ¿S-Si…?

— ¿Estas bien?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, alzo la vista y cruzo sus orbes marrones con unos de color gris.

—Sí. –Sabía que no preguntaba por cómo se encontraba ahora o eso pensaba.

—Entonces levántate y hagamos unos remates. –Kageyama se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la red, pero unos pasos después se detuvo, —No cumplí tus órdenes la vez pasada. –dicho esto reanudo su andar.

Hinata se levantó pero sus ojos miraban el suelo, juraba que en ese momento sus mejillas ardían y no quería que nadie viera eso.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

Omg~ Espero que esto haya explicado un poco de lo que es una "emergencia", y si hay dudas díganme y explicare en el próximo capítulo~

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos después~

Ahora respondamos los amados reviews~

**Suzaku Namikaze: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y aquí está la conti~ Espero que se entienda a lo que me refiero con "emergencia" si no pregunta, sin pena~ :3

**Mishie Walker: **Te digo lo mismo, espero que se haya aclarado xD Oh, a mi igual por eso la aplica y vendrán más cosas con eso~

**ChiisanaOjou: **Holu~ adksjd gracias u/u Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero lo pondré a votación si quieren shaoi o no(?) Tranquila, no suenas psicópata(?) xD Pues si mi tumblr tiene el mismo nickmane x3

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Las hormonas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu! _no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** y la idea original de _Kanojo ni Naru Hi_ tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor original **Ogura Akane**

* * *

—Natsu, hazme un favor y tráeme la ropa sucia que está en la habitación de Shouyou.

— ¡Sí, mamá! –una pequeña niña subió corriendo las escaleras de la casa, cruzo el pasillo a la misma velocidad y abrió la puerta del cuarto encontrándose con un lugar al cual la palabra 'desordenado' le quedaba corta. —Geez… Sho-chan es un desastre…

Sin más comenzó a recoger playeras y pantalones que encontraba tirados en el suelo y debajo de la cama, otras prendas aún estaban dentro de la mochila que trajo del hospital. Natsu miro la habitación y suspiro un poco triste. Sho-chan ya no era su hermano mayor, ahora era su hermana y eso le traía conflictos internos, a pesar de que ahora podría compartí más cosas con ella ya que era mujer pero no era lo mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos y siguió buscando ropa encontrando otras prendas incluso arriba del escritorio.

—Después de todo Sho-chan sigue siendo Sho-chan. –jalo la ropa y con eso provoco que un libro cayera al suelo abriéndose al azar, curiosa lo levanto e intento leer su contenido. —L-Las… Hor… Horm… ¡Wah! ¡No entiendo! –molesta por no poder leer dejo el libro sobre la cama y salió del cuarto para entregarle las cosas a su madre.

_**[…]Las hormonas femeninas son muchas y variadas. Nos afectan en nuestro estado de ánimo, en nuestro apetito sexual, en nuestra relación de pareja y en otros muchos aspectos de nuestra vida. Somos química, puritita química, y por eso conocer qué síntomas pueden producir la alteración de unas u otras hormonas es muy importante para tu equilibrio y para saber si debes acudir al médico a una revisión. […]**_

El contenido era un tanto complejo, sobre todo para una niña pequeña pero algún día aprendería sobre eso cuando fuera mayor. Y sobre todo porque era un tema que sería de importancia en su adolescencia.

—/—/—/—/—

Tenía todas las miradas sobre _él. _Alcanzaba a escuchar algunos cuchicheos de parte de las chicas e incluso de algunos chicos, se había salvado de dar explicaciones ya que llego tarde a propósito pero pronto seria la hora del almuerzo y no se salvaría.

"_Carajo, carajo, carajo… ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que haga?!"_

Su mirada se desvió al reloj.

En menos de 3 minutos iniciaría su tormento. Apretó las mangas de su sweater intentando superar su miedo y vergüenza.

1 minuto, ya todo estaba acabado.

La campana sonó y el profesor salió dándoles pase libre a sus alumnos de hacer lo que quisieran y eso implicaba atacar a una pequeña bola de pelos naranja con muchas preguntas, pero en el momento en que las bancas chillaron al ser movidas con rapidez la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico con respiración agotada.

—Hi… ¡Hinata, vamos a comer juntos! –la menor ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, tomo el bentō* de su mochila y corrió hacia la salida cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nadie reacciono al instante, no entendían lo que pasaba.

— ¿Ese no era Kageyama? –pregunto un chico y algunos asintieron.

—/—/—/—/—

En cuanto llegaron a la parte trasera del gimnasio decidieron detenerse, Hinata a pesar de haber corrido menos se sentía cansado, el entrenamiento matutino ya le estaba afectando.

Kageyama, por su parte se recargo en la pared dejándose caer hasta el suelo, miro a la chica por un rato y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Te debo una… Gracias. –dijo sinceramente mientras hacía lo mismo que el chico. —Sentí que en cualquier momento saltarían sobre mí, fue horrible, pero… ¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba ayuda, Kageyama?

—Simplemente lo supuse. –respondió sin muchos rodeos mientras desenvolvía el nudo del pañuelo que cubría la caja de su almuerzo, la chica ya estaba comiendo sin pausa. —En la mañana te veías cada vez más _nervioso _a medida que llegaba la hora de clases.

Hinata dejo de comer y noto dos cosas:

Kageyama aun lo trataba como si fuera un chico –aunque lo era, internamente- lo cual agradecía de corazón.

Y la segunda era que al parecer siempre estaba al pendiente él.

"_¿No es un poco extraño?"_

—Nah, tal vez me estoy haciendo ideas…

— ¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo?

—Nop, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Sin continuar con la charla siguieron comiendo para así comenzar con otro tema relacionado con el voleibol.

—Por cierto, ¿Seguirás viniendo a las prácticas?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hinata, bajo la mirada y divago un poco.

—Yo quiero continuar jugando… Pero con esto será imposible.

Sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, había estado evitando pensar en eso y todo lo que conllevaba el hecho de que ahora fuera mujer. Ya no podía jugar junto a los chicos y si quería seguir tendría que unirse al equipo femenil pero eso no era lo que buscaba.

Hinata quería estar junto a Karasuno con el que una vez estuvo, pisar la misma cancha que ellos.

Unas lagrimillas se acumularon en sus ojos y se sintió débil, llorar en esos momentos no solucionaría nada y no era una opción, incluso era vergonzoso.

"_No quiero que Kageyama me vea así…"_

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió una mano jalarle, su cara choco contra el pecho del moreno y el brazo le rodeo en una especie de abrazo.

—No seas llorica, sé que todos quieren que aun vayas a la practicas seas chica o un perro. A parte, no es como si fueras a estar así para siempre, puede que haya un método para que vuelvas a ser el mismo enano molesto de siempre.

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras le sonaron a gloria.

—Kageyama eres un idiota. –no lo dijo como insulto pero aun así se llevó una queja de parte del contrario.

"_Aunque tiene razón…"_

Shouyou estaba a punto de devolver el abrazo cuando la campana que daba por finalizado el receso sonó, ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa y se separaron rápidamente mientras se levantaban.

—Sera mejor que volvamos.

—Si… Aunque intentare llegar un poco tarde…

—Sabes que no podrás escapar por siempre, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Lo sé! –respondió Hinata haciendo un puchero lo cual a Kageyama le pareció adorable de alguna manera.

El azabache rodo los ojos y empezó a andar primero, la chica solo inflaba sus mejillas y murmuraba lo que parecían ser insultos hacia el más alto.

—Pero como hay practica en la tarde pasara a buscarte, aguanta si puedes e iré a rescatarte.

Con esas palabras como despedida dejaron a Hinata como piedra.

Pasaron uno, dos, cinco, diez segundo y reacciono con una carcajada sonora.

—Pfff… ¡¿Acaso es un caballero de armadura brillante?! –su risa continuo por unos momentos e incluso se apoyó en la pared para mantenerse de pie. — ¿Dónde dejo su caballo blanco? Nunca pensé que Bakeyama dijera ese tipo de cosas… -Sufriendo pequeños espasmos de risa tapo su rostro con las manos.

La campana sonó por segunda vez pero no se movió ni un centímetro, ahora la razón para no volver a clase no era solo evitar a sus compañeros sino que ahora sentía el rostro caliente y apostaba lo que fuera a que sus mejillas estaban de lo más rojas posibles.

—Estúpido Kageyama… Es tu culpa por decir cosas tan tontas que estoy así… -juraba que escuchaba su corazón latir como loco.

Soltó un gemido ahogado mientras esperaba volver a la normalidad.

En definitiva eso de ser chica no le gustaba, le hacía actuar de manera extraña.

—/—/—/—/—

_**[…]Los vaivenes hormonales en una chica, aún más que en los hombres, se destacan por marcar el paso de los variados ciclos en su vida –de tú nueva vida-. Desde el inicio hasta la menopausia, la nueva y la original población femenina experimenta cambios en sus cuerpos estrechamente relacionados con su sistema endocrinológico, y estas mismas fluctuaciones incluso pueden afectar el ánimo de la mujer. Esto se debe a que las hormonas determinan efectos en la acción de neurotransmisores, las moléculas que transmiten información de neurona a neurona, y estas inciden en el ánimo. Ya en el comienzo de la pubertad, los niveles de las hormonas estrógeno y progesterona aumentan, y estas descargas hormonales tienden a causar las alteraciones emocionales. […]**_

—/—/—/—/—

En cuanto Kageyama se sentó en su pupitre dejo caer la cabeza con el haciendo que su frente y la mesa chocaran de manera bastante fuerte.

Todos voltearon a verlo cuando escucharon el ruido pero nadie dijo nada y decidieron dejarlo solo.

"_¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_

Su mente no terminaba de procesar lo que había pasado con Hinata. El abrazo, el pensar que era _adorable _e incluso aquellas ridículas palabras.

Quería volver a golpearse contra la mesa pero se abstuvo al ver que el maestro entraba.

Se fijó en el reloj en la pared y suspiro en silencio.

"_Faltan 3 horas para que vaya por Hinata…" _Ante aquel pensamiento su estómago se revolvió, no era una mala sensación pero era extraña.

El profesor hablo para llamar la atención de los alumnos y un bostezo escapo de sus labios e hizo un ademan de prestar atención a las clases, estaba ansioso de que el reloj marcaran las 4 para poder irse.

—/—/—/—/—

_**[…] Hay diferentes tipos de hormonas y cada una sirve para diferentes cosas, algunas te hacen sentir lo máximo y otros que estas en un pozo sin fondo pero eso no es todo lo que hacen, ellas también ayudan a que los hombres se sientan más atraídos a una chica así que no te preocupes, ¡No todo está mal! Podrás pasar por diferentes experiencias en la vida gracias a esas amiguitas. Eso sí, de las que más debes tener cuidados son los estrógenos, el cortisol y la tiroideas, apuesto a que no quieres volverte loca por ellas. […]**_

—/—/—/—/—

Llego a su clase apenas cuando el profesor comenzaba a hablar, recibió un regaño y varias miradas lo siguieron hasta que llego a su asiento.

De nuevo escucho murmullos e intento calmarse, solo tenía que soportar un rato más y su amado caballero vendría por él.

"_Tonto Bakeyama…" _Reprimió una risa divertida y fijo su vista al pizarrón pero un papelito que salto a su banca llamo su atención. Rodo los ojos con molestia y lo abrió con cuidado para no ser descubierta.

"_¿Estas saliendo con Kageyama?"_

Aquello lo descoloco, no se esperaba aquella pregunta, incluso le hubiera parecido mejor que le preguntaran cualquier otra cosa. Volteo disimuladamente a los lados buscando al culpable de aquella nota pero todos parecían inocentes.

El sonido del gis contra la pizarra y el escribir del lápiz envolvieron el salón pero de nuevo una nota se apareció en su camino.

"_Eso es un no, supongo. Entonces eso es genial."_

Frunció el ceño con molestia y arrugo el papel con la mano.

—Idiota… -Susurro esperando ser oído por el culpable.

Se sentía muy molesta por ese estúpido mensaje. No se imaginaba porque pensaban que salía con Kageyama y lo peor es que alguien estaba interesado en eso.

"_¿A quién le importa eso…?"_

Y la respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

"_Tiene que ser una chica, el idiota de Kageyama por alguna razón es popular con las mujeres y de seguro a una le gusta él y termino mal pensando lo de hoy…"_

Si, tenía que ser eso, y por alguna razón esa deducción le molesto más.

* * *

Bentō: Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa.

* * *

Bueno, después de siglos sin actualizar por fin puedo hacerlo. Lamento mucho la demora, sobre todo por los otros fics que hago y que siguen, de verdad perdón.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero también no haber perdido el toque con esta historia xD En fin, pronto habrá más actualizaciones de esta historia y de las demás~ Gracias por sus comentarios. 3

Chao.

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	4. Lo que se debe dejar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu! _no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** y la idea original de _Kanojo ni Naru Hi_ tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor original **Ogura Akane**

* * *

—Bien chicos, creo que es tiempo de una hora de auto-estudio.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

"_Todo menos eso, por favor…"_

El profesor comenzó a apuntar un horario en el pizarrón y las sillas chirriaron al ser arrastradas, escucho un par de voces acercarse, eso era lo peor.

—Hinata, ¿Te gustaría estudiar con nosotros? –preguntó una chica de pinta simpática mientras se acercaba junto a un chico de aspecto desaliñado.

— ¿Eh…? –aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, había esperado cualquier tipo de pregunta menos esa.

—Estudiar, juntos –se señaló a sí misma y después al chico quien no parecía muy interesado- ¿Quieres?

—Claro…

La chica sonrió y junto su escritorio con el de Hinata, el chico hizo lo mismo. Los tres sacaron sus libros y una libreta.

—Kagami-san…

—Reiko –le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Eh, sí. Este… Reiko, ¿Por qué…? –nunca había sido _directo_, o por lo menos no tanto pero ahora necesitaba tener respuestas de la actitud de la chica, una con la que casi nunca había hablado antes.

—Porque el profesor dijo que era hora de auto-estudio -respondió simplemente-, ¿No es verdad, Kyo-tan?

'_Kyo-tan'_ asintió.

Hinata también lo hizo, no estaba muy seguro pero por lo menos se había logrado salvar de un interrogatorio indeseado. Reiko parecía cómoda y tranquila con todo, como si no le interesara.

—/—/—/—/—

Si a Hinata le hubieran dicho que ser chica le gustaría aunque sea un poco hubiera mandado a la mierda a esa persona, pero ahora era diferente, casi podría decir que era un regalo.

—Entonces usas esa fórmula y despejas, el numero queda en positivo y tienes el valor de x –explicó Reiko, jugando entre sus dedos con su lapicero color rosa pálido - ¿Entendiste?

—Si… -dijo Hinata casi sin aire. Había logrado entender matemáticas sin ningún problema, por alguna razón los números no parecían monstruos y las formulas otro idioma. Su cerebro, por algún extraño motivo, parecía captar con más facilidad las cosas. Sonrió felizmente escribiendo la respuesta en su libreta.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa, Hinata –dijo de la nada. –Es tan bonita.

Aquel comentario inesperado le hizo sonrojar, Reiko soltó una risita que a Hinata le pareció mona.

"_Ah, las chicas de verdad son tan lindas…" _

—Reiko, inglés –Kyoshi (el chico le dijo su nombre cuando Hinata no supo si llamarlo 'Kyo-tan') llamó la atención de su amiga buscando su ayuda.

—Claro, mira, tienes que ver que hay ciertos tipos de verbos…

—/—/—/—/—

Kageyama jamás había estado despierto en clases, y estarlo durante cuatro horas seguidas era todo un record, no prestaba atención al profesor ya que su mirada estaba puesta en el reloj de la pared. Esperaba a que la campara sonara, le sabía raro es estar ansioso por eso. Estaba tan ensimismado que no notaba las miradas de curiosidad y los murmullos por parte de sus compañeros.

El profesor hizo que algunos alumnos se levantaran y respondieras unas preguntas, dio una última explicación, dejo algunos deberes y la campana timbro. Kageyama no espero nada, comenzó a guardar sus cosas, se colgó la mochila en el hombro y salió disparado a la puerta. El salón de Hinata estaba a dos clases, no era mucho pero tenía que darse prisa, se lo había prometido.

—/—/—/—/—

El profesor decidió dejar una investigación con los grupos que se habían formado para estudiar así que Hinata estuvo acompañado de Reiko y Kyoshi hasta el final lo cual le aliviaba, pero cuando comenzaron a regresar a su lugar el nerviosismo volvió a invadirle. Era estúpido seguir sintiéndose nervioso pero le asustaba el hecho de ser acribillado de preguntas, y se notaba que la mayoría no sería delicado con ese tema.

La campana sonó, ya había guardado sus cosas así que se levantó de un salto, Kageyama no estaba a la vista. Escucho a alguien llamarle y un nudo se le formó en el estomagó.

— ¿Hinata? –de nuevo le llamarón, esta vez alzo el rostro y reconoció a Reiko — ¿Quieres caminar con nosotros a casa?

— Ah… No puedo, tengo práctica de voleibol… -juraba haber visto una expresión de sorpresa en cara de Reiko pero había sido tan fugaz que no estaba seguro. —, estoy esperando a Kageyama.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado Kageyama apareció en la puerta del salón y Hinata se despidió de la chica.

— Pensé que no llegarías, Bakeyama.

El mayor chasqueo la lengua y ambos comenzaron a discutir camino al gimnasio, Reiko los observo irse con una mirada preocupada.

—Sabes que no es tu asunto, ¿Verdad? –le pregunto Kyoshi.

—Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Hinata… Se ve tan frágil, asustada, tan linda… Me dan ganas de protegerla~ Debe ser tan suave abrazarla.

—Ugh, ese lado de ti me perturba, una chica a la que le gustan las chicas no es normal.

—Vamos no es para tanto, sabes muy bien que para el amor no hay género, edad ni posición social.

—Pero si prejuicios y cárcel –una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios y la chica hizo un puchero.

—Eres un aguafiestas pero sé porque dices esto, estás celoso, Kyo-tan~ No te preocupes, siempre serás mi favorito.

—Por favor, olvídame –y a pesar de eso, Reiko sintió la mano de Kyoshi entrelazándose con la suya haciendo que soltara una risa.

—/—/—/—/—

Ukai observaba a los chicos hacer saques, cada uno practicaba desde lo más simple hasta saques flotantes o unos que golpearan exactamente la red a propósito, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora. Su preocupación era Hinata.

Hinata se encontraba descansando en el suelo junto a Yachi quien le pasaba una botella de agua, estaba _cansado_ después de las vueltas de calentamiento igual que en la mañana. Sus preocupaciones eran todas entorno a la repentina emergencia de _chico_, tantas cosas estaban en juego que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Pero la más importante era que Hinata no podía seguir ahí.

Le mando una mirada Takeda-sensei quien entendió en seguida.

—/—/—/—/—

La práctica había acabado más rápido que de costumbre pues Takeda-sensei y el Entrenador Ukai les habían dicho que tenían algo importante que hacer así que obedecieron.

Todos fueron al vestidor a excepción de Hinata quien parecía dudar de que hacer, no podía entrar con los chicos y entrar con las chicas tampoco era una opción, así que opto por quedarse con lo que traía puesto e irse a casa así. Iba a esperar a Kageyama para irse con él como de costumbre pero Takeda-sensei le llamó a la sala de maestros.

— ¿Qué pasa, sensei? –pregunto mientras caminaban pero el mayor no le contesto hasta que llegaron a su destino.

—Pasa, Hinata –Takeda le dejo pasar primero, se mostraba calmado y amable como de costumbre, Hinata entro a la sala y se encontró con que el entrenador también estaba ahí, él lucia serio y le hizo preocuparse.

— ¿Entrenador?

El silencio se apodero de la sala y Ukai fue el primero en hablar.

—Creo que te imaginas de que vamos a hablar, ¿No?

_**Sí, lo sabía.**_

Apretó los puños y sentía las lágrimas intentando salir. Asintió como respuesta, estaba seguro que si intentaba hablar su voz no se escucharía. Ukai suspiro.

—Entonces no vamos a darle más vueltas de las necesarias –su tono era serio-, Hinata no puedes seguir con esto. Hoy fue una excepción pero tú ya no formas parte del club de voleibol masculino…

— ¡No! Yo todavía puedo saltar, en unas semanas volveré a una buena condición física, y mejorare mis saques y mis recepciones… y… -las palabras ya no salían, su voz se quebraba cada vez más.

—Hinata, lo siento, ya no eres un chico. Las cosas son malas ahora pero… –Takeda intento calmar las cosas pero Hinata salió corriendo del lugar.

—/—/—/—/—

Estaba molesto con Hinata, le había dicho que lo esperara para irse juntos pero el idiota no estaba.

Juraba que mañana le haría comprarle una caja de leche. Lo maldecía en voz baja hasta que vio una mancha borrosa de color naranja pasar frente a él. Era Hinata.

— ¡Hey, estúpido Hinata! –comenzó a correr tras de _él_ al ver que no se giraba a insultarlo de regreso, tal vez ni lo había notado. Era fácil seguirle el paso, en unos cuantos metros lo alcanzo y tiro de su brazo para detenerlo, quedo en shock cuando le hizo darse la vuelta.

Tenía la cara roja, llena de lágrimas y mocos. Algo en su pecho resonó pero decidió ignorarlo al ver a su compañero tan desolado.

—Hinata… -recibió un gemido triste como respuesta, y al igual que esa mañana en un impulso le abrazo.

—No voy a poder seguir jugando… No quiero dejarlo, no quiero…

Kageyama apretó el abrazo ahogando el llanto de Hinata.

* * *

**No sé qué decir, me siento tan avergonzada por abandonar mis historias pero igual no tengo excusa…**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia. Gracias por leer.**

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	5. Cada vez más

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu! _no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** y la idea original de _Kanojo ni Naru Hi_ tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor original **Ogura Akane**

* * *

Había logrado calmarse después de un rato, su cuerpo seguía abrazo por Kageyama y no le importaba. Era reconfortante.

Sus manos en algún momento del llanto se había colado en el pecho del mayor para apretar su uniforme, poco a poco fue soltando el agarre y Kageyama se dio cuenta por lo que él hizo lo mismo deshaciendo el abrazo y alejándose un poco de Hinata para darle espacio.

Estaban en silencio, no sabían si era por incomodidad o porque si no había nada que decir.

"_Aunque, ¿Realmente hay algo que decir?"_

Ninguno hacia nada hasta que el sonido de un celular interrumpió sobresaltándolos.

Hinata rebusco entre sus bolsillos y contesto.

— ¿Sí?

Kageyama observó a Hinata hablar por teléfono, tal vez con su madre al ver que se disculpaba con alguien que no estaba. Su cabeza era un lío, ¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora? Todo sucedía tan rápido y confuso, y no lo comprendía.

¿Por qué _él_?

— ¡Sí, ya voy para allá! –el grito le saco de sus pensamientos, Hinata termino su llamada y le dirigió la mirada —Era mi madre, dice que ya es tarde…

Asintió y comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento.

—Ah, no… No traje mi bicicleta, vine en bus.

De nuevo asintió. Ambos caminaros a la parada de autobús en silencio.

El bus de Hinata pasaba con menos frecuencia así que se sentaron a esperar y algo dentro suyo hizo click.

_¿Por qué esperas el bus conmigo? ¿Por qué soy chica? ¿Acaso me veo tan indefenso?_

Una rabia le recorrió de la nada. En cuanto el bus llego subió sin despedirse.

—/—/—/—/—

Había demorado más en la ducha de lo que esperaba pues cuando regreso a su habitación su teléfono parpadeaba al tener un par de mensajes nuevos.

"_Hinata, soy Reiko. Espero que hayas llegado bien a tu casa._

_¿Mañana quieres que nos juntemos para comer? Llevare unos postres que prepare._

_-Reiko._

El mensaje tenía un par de emoticones lindos.

"_Justo como los que deben tener los de una chica."_

El siguiente mensaje era de Kyoshi, un simple "Reiko me obligo" y un "Buenas noches" era todo.

Contesto ambos mensajes y se tiró en la cama.

Aquel día había sido una mierda, no sabía por dónde empezar y tampoco quería. Llorar tampoco era una opción, había sacado todo hace un rato con Kageyama.

—Kageyama… -susurro su nombre si pensar, le sabía amargo hacerlo.

—/—/—/—/—

Para ser sincero nunca se había puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si Hinata no estuviera más en el equipo de voleibol. Siempre tuvo en mente que Hinata estaría ahí en la cancha junto a él hasta que acabaran la preparatoria. Incluso después.

No era algo que admitiera abiertamente pero Hinata era su mejor amigo –tal vez el único- y por eso se sentía tan impotente al verlo de esa forma. Siempre tan animado, feliz, optimista. Y ahora, no parecía nada de eso. Ya no era él.

—Ya ni siquiera es un _él._

¿Acaso eso importaba? El entrenador Ukai y Takeda-sensei estaban equivocados si pensaban que Hinata ya no tenía habilidades para seguir en el equipo.

Pero no era eso… Hinata era una chica y nada cambiaria eso.

—/—/—/—/—

Cuando entro al salón la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados, un par de personas se acercaron a hablarle y preguntarle lo obvio.

—No pensábamos que alguien de tu edad emergería, Hinata –un chico le toco la cabeza en una especie de caricia, no era agradable pero lo dejo estar.

— ¿Cada cuando tienes que ir al médico? ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con la limpieza los días que te toque? –una de las chicas con las que hablaba de vez en cuando se ofreció amable.

—Cada tres días, gracias…

— ¿Puedes ir a gimnasia? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?

Todos se mostraban amables, podría ser por lo nerviosa que la habían notado el día anterior, estaba agradecida pero incomodo a la vez.

El profesor entro al aula y todos regresaron a su lugar, el día iba a ser largo al igual que todos los que venían.

—/—/—/—/—

Las semanas habían pasado más rápido de lo que espero.

Entre intentar adaptarse, las idas al médico y sobre todo a Reiko. La chica era un ángel o algo así.

Siempre le traía dulces, charlaban de camino a casa, le ayudaba con materias en las que no entendía. Le animaba a llamarse "ella" en lugar de "él".

Y sobre todo, le animaba cuando comenzaba a pensar en el club.

Todos los demás miembros se habían enterado de su salida, Noya-senpai y Tanaka-san fueron a llorarle encima y obviamente Daichi-san los había alejado. Suga-san, Asahi-san y los demás intentaban animarla pero no era lo mismo.

"_Una lesión era mejor que esto"._

Lo único que no cambiaba en su vida era Kageyama.

Siempre, de manera puntual se aparecía en la puerta del salón durante la hora del almuerzo. Iba a la parte trasera del edificio, almorzaban de manera más o menos rápida y practicaban pases.

Dolía y a la vez le reconfortaba.

Era como si Kageyama quisiera que se aferrara a una última esperanza, o sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Kageyama iba a la mitad de su bentou cuando vio que Hinata apenas si tocaba el suyo — ¿Estas _enfermo_?

—Creo que sí… Me duele el estómago.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería y saltarte el cuarto periodo.

—No lo sé, tengo un examen.

Kageyama se hundió en hombros dejándolo pasar.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos terminaron de comer. Estaban a punto de regresar a su salón cuando una chica se paró frente a ellos con lo que parecían ser sus amigas detrás.

— ¿Kageyama-san? –le llamaron y él asintió —Mika-chan quiere decirte algo.

La nombrada "Mika-chan" estaba más roja que una manzana, sus amigas le susurraron palabras de ánimo y los dos se alejaron un poco.

De nuevo, su estómago le dolió.

Hinata estaba observando en silencio, Mika-chan se ponía más colorada cada segundo que pasaba y Kageyama solo permanecía en silencio. Ambos desaparecieron detrás del edificio para tener privacidad.

—Tu… -las chicas le llamaron- ¿Eres _cercana_ a Kageyama-san?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, creo que sí.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Qué. ¡No! –juraba que su cara estaba caliente, ¿Qué les pasaba a esas chicas?

—Oh, mejor –Hinata debió poner una tremenda cara de confusión pues las chicas comenzaron a explicarle—. Mika-chan está muy enamorada de Kageyama-san desde que lo vio en un partido hace unos meses, así que mejor que no hayan rivales. Mika-chan es muy linda, seguramente comenzaran a salir así que no queremos que te rompan el corazón.

Iba a responder que eso no le interesaba pero ver que regresaban le distrajo. Mika-chan lloraba pero parecía estar conteniéndose.

—Vamos… –susurro suave y le dirigió una mirada a Hinata antes de irse.

Kageyama estaba estoico, ninguno dijo nada y continuaron caminando.

Al llegar a su salón un pensamiento le azoto la mente.

"_Nunca pensé que Kageyama fuera popular, de verdad"_

Recordó la nota del otro día y sintió una punzada en el estomagó.

"_Bueno, es alto y si no frunciera tanto el ceño ni fuera tan brusco sería atractivo…"_

Reiko se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar, no le escucho al estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Otra punzada.

"_Y cuando está en la cancha se ve un poco genial… Quiero decir, algunas veces es genial fuera de la cancha también. Esa vez que me lastime el tobillo y me cargo a la enfermería, también cuando me presto su chaqueta el día que llovió demasiado… Y la otra vez que él… Que él me abrazo… Dos veces…"_

— ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está muy roja…

— ¿E-eh…? Sí, tal vez es fiebre… Debo ir, enfermería… -se levantó de golpe que hizo que se mareara y sintiera una nueva punzada más fuerte.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Iba a responder que sí pero el mareo había sido demasiado fuerte, de un momento a otro estaba viendo la cara de Reiko y al otro el techo del aula.

— ¡Hinata! –alguien grito su nombre pero no supo quién pues se había desmayado.

—/—/—/—/—

Cuando abrió los ojos el techo había cambiado. Era blanco. También el lugar había cambiado pues olía a medicina y estaba recostada en una cama.

Intento moverse pero la cabeza le dolía a horrores.

Se quejó y una voz le llamo. Era la enfermera.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal…

—Bueno, es de esperarse, tienes principios de anemia, al desmayarte te golpeaste la cabeza. ¿Te has alimentado bien?

—Sí… Aunque hoy no tenía mucho apetito.

La mujer apunto algo y después volteo a verle.

— ¿Has tenido tu periodo?

La pregunta fue como una bofetada.

— ¿Periodo?

—Sí. En tu expediente dice que emergiste hace más o menos un mes así que supongo que es normal que tu periodo llegue por estas fechas.

Su cara debió ser un poema al ver que la enfermera le lanzaba una mirada de empatía.

—Lo siento, debe ser difícil, ¿Verdad?

No había falta responder.

—Bueno, por ahora descansa. Te dejare para que duermas.

La mujer salió para darle privacidad y Hinata decidió obedecerle.

—/—/—/—/—

Despertó y notó que estaba _sola._

Se levantó para ver el reloj notando que se había saltado el cuarto y quinto periodo. Se le escapó un suspiro desganado. Tal vez podría saltarse los dos periodos restantes y regresar a casa pero sus cosas seguían en el salón, junto a su celular así que no podía llamar a Reiko para que le trajera su mochila.

Este día era demasiado para _ella_…

Quería llorar, quería gritar, maldecir, jalarse el cabello o golpear algo. Necesitaba _algo_ para desahogarse. Últimamente estaba demasiado frustrada por todo lo que pasaba en su vida, había sido tan rápido y sin sentido.

Sintió un par de lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"_Que patético…"_

Podría excusarse diciendo que era porque se había transformado en mujer pero parecía estar sentimental más que de costumbre, parecía cada vez más como una chica.

—Una chica que no soy ni quiero ser…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí un capítulo más de este intento de drama sin sentido, lol.**

**No sé, espero que está historia no esté perdiendo el toque, aunque de todas formas [spoiler] está próxima a terminar. Gracias por leer, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	6. Día de chicas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu! _no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** y la idea original de _Kanojo ni Naru Hi_ tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor original **Ogura Akane**

* * *

_Nos vemos a las 12 en la fuente frente a la estación._

_Kyo-tan no vendrá así que nos divertiremos solo nosotras dos~_

_-Reiko_

Hinata tenía planeado salir junto a Reiko por primera vez desde que emergió. Había tenido salidas con Kageyama o los demás pero siempre había sido para comprar artículos deportivos, está vez era para algo que jamás pensó comprar.

_**Cosas de chicas.**_

Su guardarropa se conformaba en su misma ropa de siempre pues le quedaba igual y su ropa interior había sido comprada por su madre –después de probar un sujetador por primera vez y fallar en usarlo la mayoría de sus ropa interior eran tops y boxers deportivos-, pero Reiko le propuso salir a ver tiendas y cosas así.

Suspiró cansada. Mañana sería tal vez el día más difícil de su vida. Corrección. El _segundo_ día más difícil de su vida. Hoy había sido el peor y más difícil día de toda su vida.

No sabía que hacer hasta que Reiko llegó durante el quinto periodo con sus cosas, los dolores le siguieron hasta que llego a su casa y lo peor paso. Sintió como un líquido caliente salía de _ahí abajo_, primero pensó que se había orinado y corrió al baño para darse cuenta que sus boxers estaban manchados de sangre. Grito, asustado y sintió que se desmayaba de nuevo, su madre llego corriendo y se veía asustada.

Lo que había pasado después era tan vergonzoso que en realidad no quería recordarlo. Seguida de la plática de sexo que tuvo durante la secundaria, _esa_ plática era de las peores.

Nunca se imaginó que las mujeres tuvieran que pasar por tanto…

Se dejó caer en la cama pero al hacerlo un bulto le golpeo en el costado.

— ¡Ouch! – removió entre las sabanas y encontró el libro de salud que le dieron en el hospital. Desde la primera vez que lo leyó ya no había vuelto a abrirlo, tal vez no estaría mal echarle una ojeada.

Paso las primeras hojas que leyó en un principio y también otros temas que ya no le interesaban hasta que leyó lo que le afectaba en el momento: _**La menstruación.**_

_**[…]La menstruación, o también conocido como "el período", es una etapa importante de la pubertad en las niñas; es uno de los principales indicios físicos que señalan que una niña se está convirtiendo en mujer.**_ _**Y como tantos otros cambios asociados con la pubertad, es posible que la menstruación genere confusión. […]**_

—Eso quiere decir que no era una 'mujer' sino una niña, eh… -dijo casi con sarcasmo y continuo leyendo.

_**[…]Las hormonas de su cuerpo estimulan nuevos desarrollos físicos; por ejemplo, el crecimiento y el desarrollo de sus senos. […]**_

Casi por inercia llevo una mano a sus pechos, apenas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para caberle en una mano. Las chicas de su salón tenía pechos de un tamaño considerable, Aizawa-san era popular por que tenía unos muy grandes y 'suaves', según los chicos. También estaba Erina-san, de quien decían usaba relleno para aparentar. Y Otani-san era el platónico de muchos chicos por tener unos…

"_Espera. ¡Parezco un pervertido por pensar así!"_

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar semejantes pensamientos e intento continuar.

_**[…] Lo bueno y malo del periodo es que no es algo de una vez y que dure poco, por lo general dura tres días –recuerda llevar contigo suficiente toallas y mantener una buena higiene- y después puedes descasar durante 28 días (aproximadamente) hasta que nuestra amiga te visite de nuevo. A eso se le llama ciclo menstrual. Éste ciclo ocurre casi todos los meses durante varias décadas (salvo, por supuesto, cuando la mujer está embarazada) hasta que la mujer llega a la menopausia y sus ovarios ya no liberan óvulos. […]**_

Hinata sudo frio. ¿Tendría que pasar por eso cada mes?

_**[…]Algunas jóvenes quizá perciban cambios físicos o emocionales durante su periodo. Los calambres son bastante comunes; de hecho, más de la mitad de las mujeres que menstrúan manifiestan tenerlos durante los primeros días de su periodo. También puede que se sientan deprimidas o se irritan con facilidad durante los días previos al periodo. Otras quizá se enojen con mayor rapidez o lloren más de lo habitual. Algunas tienen antojo de comer ciertos alimentos. Es posible que estos cambios emocionales se deban al síndrome premenstrual o PMS (por su sigla en inglés). […]**_

Cerró el libro de golpe. Era demasiada información para su cerebro pero de alguna forma era importante y le había servido.

—Ser mujer es demasiado complejo –se dijo mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y se preparaba para dormir.

—/—/—/—/—

Cuando llego a la estación Reiko ya estaba ahí.

Usaba un vestido sencillo de manga corta y color crema, unos bonitos zapatos bajos y un bolso a juego.

Se veía muy linda a diferencia de _él._

Unos jeans, un swater negro que le quedaba grande y su cabello recogido, como siempre.

— ¡Hinata! –Reiko le saludo de manera alegre y Hinata sonrió de vuelta.

—Lamento la tardanza, no esperaste mucho, ¿Verdad?

—Para nada, no te preocupes –sin esperar más le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar —. Bien, no retrasemos más nuestro asunto.

Shouyou se dejó llevar, realmente no le interesaba vestir como chica pero su amiga había estado tan insistente que no podía negarse. Incluso cuando le contó a su madre se emocionó tanto que le había dejado dinero para comprar.

—Eh… ¿Qué veremos primero?

—Tienes unas bonitas piernas así que las faldas y vestidos te quedarían bien junto a unos zapatos abiertos –al ver la mirada de pánico de la chica soltó una risa —. Tranquila, nadie aprende a usar tacones de un día a otro, y no te forzare a usar faldas, podemos empezar con pantalones cortos.

Con esas palabras se relajó durante el camino hasta llegar a una tienda de pinta agradable.

—Espero no te moleste que vengamos a una de mis preferidas –Hinata negó —. Bien, entremos.

Al igual que el exterior por dentro la tienda era cómoda, no había chicas revoloteando o chillando como había visto una vez en el centro comercial. A penas si había gente y eso era cómodo.

Reiko la llevó a ver prendas, algunas tenían colores suaves que le recordaban a Suga-san y Daichi-san, otras eran colores un tanto extremos y rió pensando en Tanaka-san y Noya-senpai.

Una playera tenía una frase en plan _"Don't scare me, please"_, la cual le quedaba perfectamente a la imagen de Asahi-san. Había una de un Shiba Inu _hípster_, con lentes y auriculares y un fondo de estrellas. Se encontró entre la ternura y molestia pues le recordaba a cierto bastardo de lentes y su _siempre_ fiel amigo.

Y otra, de color azul cielo, tenía una simple cajita de leche con una pajilla puesta y la frase _"I'm a unicorn!"._

— ¡Oh! Esa es linda. Deberías llevártela.

No pudo decir que no.

Siguieron buscando y añadieron un par de camisetas, pantalones y sudaderas.

—No vamos a comprar mucho pues necesitamos saber si te vas a sentir cómoda con esta ropa, tal vez vayas a preferir un estilo _tomboy_, yo te veo más como una_ sweetlolita…_

Reiko siguió hablando de cosas que no entendía pero no dijo nada. Parecía demasiado divertida y entusiasmada que no se atrevió a interrumpirla.

—/—/—/—/—

—Reiko, tu eres muy buena en esto –dijo señalando las bolsas a su lado.

Habían parado para comer en una cafetería, Reiko pidió un pastel y ella un parfait.

—Bueno, con el tiempo aprendes. Antes no sabía ni combinar colores pero Kyo-tan me enseño.

Aquella relevación de descolocó por completo.

—Qui… ¿Kyoshi-san…?

—Sí~ Aunque no lo parezca Kyo-tan es muy bueno con eso, su madre es diseñadora de modas y aprendió de ella y yo de él.

— ¿Así se conocieron?

—Diste en el blanco. Él quiere se modisto también y durante la secundaria busco un 'modelo' y nos conocimos, al principio me uso de experimento –hizo un pequeño puchero que a Hinata se le hizo tierno —, pero comenzamos a convivir cada vez más y más hasta ser lo que somos ahora.

Aquello le sonaba más de lo que Reiko decía, desde que los conocía aquel par no parecían ser simplemente amigos pero nunca demostraban que salieran o algo así.

— ¿Entonces ustedes están…?

Una sonrisa de parte de la chica le basto como respuesta.

—Nuestra relación no tiene nombre, primero éramos compañeros, luego conocidos, después amigos, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derecho? No podría decirlo.

Hinata asintió, de alguna manera haber escuchado eso le hizo sentir bien.

—/—/—/—/—

Decidieron dar una última vuelta antes de despedirse. Pasar tiempo con alguien que no estaba relacionado con su antiguo _yo_ le parecía refrescante, no pensar en lo que perdió y afligirse por eso era un descanso.

Las tiendas de maquillaje habían quedado excluidas desde el principio pero al final Reiko decidió comprarse un par de labiales así que le espero fuera, la gente pasaba sin prestarle atención y agradecía eso, por alguna razón se sentía como un cubo entre esferas.

Reiko le había convencido de ponerse una de las playeras que habían comprado y optó por la del Shiba Inu, ahora se veía un poco más como una chica y le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba sentía cómoda, tranquila, y por el otro estaba preocupada, como si poco a poco perdiera esa parte de su identidad, el Hinata Shouyou que podía saltar más alto que ese muro frente a él.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó a un par de chicos que se le acercaban hasta que hablaron.

—Hey, ¿Estás sola?

—Eh…

—No te preocupes, lindura, nosotros podemos acompañarte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Aquello le dejo en blanco por completo, nunca había sido buena tratando con la gente y ahora tenía u par de chicos más altos y de aspecto problemático frente a ella. Uno de los chicos estiro la mano y le tomo del brazo.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?

—N-No… -su voz sonada endeble y se maldijo por eso.

—Eh~ Vamos, no seas aguafiestas~

El chico apretó el agarre e intento jalarla hacia él.

— ¡No! –está vez logro subir el tono pero eso los molesto.

—Tsk, ni te creas tanto, vamos.

Forcejeo pero su compañero planeaba agarrarla también, se sentía aterrada y un par de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

"_Ayuda…"_

Y entonces, en un instante el agarre se soltó y los chicos desaparecieron de su vista, una espalda ancha la protegía y por la luz sólo podía ver un cabello negro.

Su mente sólo pensó en una respuesta.

—Ka… -pero entonces observo bien, eran de la misma altura pero era imposible que fuera él, también tenía el cabello negro pero este era más largo y un poco más rizado.

—Será mejor que se vayan.

Tampoco era la voz que esperaba. Los chicos iba a comenzar a discutir pero un grito los asusto.

— ¡Kya! ¡Ayuda, policía! –era Reiko.

Ambos huyeron dejándolos en paz.

—Idiota, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si la policía en verdad venia y me agarraban también?

—No es mi culpa que tengas aspecto de vago… Oh, Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Yo, ellos… Querían…

—Ya, ya, tranquila, ya se fueron…

Reiko la envolvió en sus brazos.

—A la otra no la dejes sola, idiota.

—Y tú aprende otro insulto que no sea idiota, idiota.

Aquello le saco una pequeña risa, le recordó a Kageyama cuando le dijo a Daichi-san que ampliaría su repertorio de insultos, el solo recordarlo le hizo sentir mejor.

—Venga, Hinata, será mejor que volvamos.

—/—/—/—/—

—Bienvenida, ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien mamá, este… Estoy cansada así que me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana.

Su madre se despidió y subió a su habitación, Natsu estaba dormida y agradeció eso, no quería que su hermana la viera en ese momento.

Ya estaba calmada, o por lo menos más que hace unas horas.

Sabía que esos chicos se habían acercado a coquetearle, lo vio varias veces con Shimizu-senpai pero los del club siempre habían estado para defenderla, pero ella estaba sola. Si no hubiera sido por Kyoshi quien sabe en qué habría terminado…

Intento no pensar en eso.

—Quitando eso, fue divertido –cogió su celular y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

_Hoy me divertido contigo, Reiko._

_Espero podamos salir de nuevo._

_Olvide agradecerle a Kyoshi, ¿Podrías hacerlo de mi parte?_

_-Shouyou_

Y a pesar de todo _algo_ seguía en su mente.

Cuando Kyoshi la rescato la primera persona que creyó que era había sido Kageyama, no podía negarlo. Se sintió estúpida por un momento, ¿Por qué Kageyama? Ese cabeza hueca sólo tenía mente para el voleibol. No iba por ahí salvando chicas…

De todas formas, no tendría por qué hacerlo. ellos ya no eran _nada._

* * *

**Este capítulo fue una especie de 'descanso' al drama. Ya saben, no quiero hacer sufrir a Hinata dos capítulos seguidos –aunque al final si lo hice un poco, cof cof-. (?)**

**Al principio quería poner a Kags salvando a Hina-chan pero después pensé en confundir un poco a nuestro pequeño sol y me gusto más la idea, lol. Bth, espero que les haya gustado~**

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	7. Celos sabor a

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu! _no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** y la idea original de _Kanojo ni Naru Hi_ tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor original **Ogura Akane**

* * *

El día siguiente había sido normal, salir al parque con Nastu, hacer los deberes de la escuela, ayudar con la limpieza. Normal y tranquilo. O por lo menos hasta que su móvil vibro a causa de un mensaje recibido.

_No es nada, pero si vas a agradecerle a alguien hazlo por ti misma._

_No mandes a otros._

_-Kyoshi._

No puso ni reaccionar cuando otro mensaje llego.

_Ignora a Kyo, es un idiota, él iba a hacer lo mismo contigo._

_Tanto regresar el mensaje como regañarte._

_Nos vemos mañana, llevaré emparedados._

_-Reiko_

Observo su celular por unos momentos, comenzó a teclear una respuesta pero no sabía que poner. ¿Disculparse era una opción? Pero no sabía por qué debía hacerlo.

Iba a comenzar a quemarse el cerebro por pensar demasiado cuando el olor a galletas inundo su cuarto, se levantó rápidamente y bajo a la concina, las galletas de su madre eran deliciosas…

_Oh._

La idea había llegado de golpe y le pareció perfecta.

—¡Mamá! ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer galletas?

—/—/—/—/—

Su bolsa se sentía más pesada que de costumbre. No era libro de matemáticas ni el de sociales, tampoco era su uniforme de gimnasia recién limpio, nada de eso. Lo pesado eran tres pequeñas y adornadas bolsas rellenas con galletas caseras.

Sentía miradas sobre ella y su bolsa, como si todos supieran lo que guardaba ahí dentro, o tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas y solo la veían porque cargaba la mochila de manera extraña.

Entro al salón y no vio por ninguna parte a Reiko ni Kyoshi pero no le dio importancia, quizá solo iban retrasados. Decidió ir a su lugar pero vio que una chica estaba sentada sobre su escritorio. Era Aizawa, considerada la chica más hermosa del salón y probablemente de la escuela, aunque para Hinata, Shimizu-senpai era aún más hermosa.

Ni Aizawa ni sus amigas se percataron de su presencia así que carraspeo para llamar su atención.

—Ehm… ¿Aizawa-san, podrías darme permiso?

Si las miradas mataran seguramente ya hubiera muerto un par de veces. Aizawa le miraba con un odio que le pareció surrealista.

—Oh, Hinata, claro –la chica sonrió amable como si nada y se levantó del escritorio yéndose junto a sus amigas unas bancas más adelante. Hinata seguía perplejo pero al ver que Aizawa actuaba normal lo dejo pasar.

Observo a la chica por un rato más, tal vez no era tan linda como Shimizu-senpai pero tenía lo suyo. Un bonito cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos azules, tenían una bonita figura y siempre iba a la moda, pues a pesar de llevar uniforme ella siempre usaba algún accesorio que combinara. Era normal que los chicos suspiraran por ella.

Por un momento sintió celos, le gustaría ser así y no la –nueva- chica insegura de sí.

"_De seguro si se le confesara a alguien ese chico diría que sí inmediatamente". _Pensó y casi por unos segundos un idiota del voleibol apareció en su cabeza.

El profesor entro seguido de Reiko y Kyoshi mientras los regañaba haciendo que olvidara sus absurdos pensamientos.

—Y no quiero volver esa clase de actos indecentes –sentencio causando que varios rieran.

Reiko tenía la cara completamente roja de vergüenza y Kyoshi parecía que le importaba un bledo, Hinata también se unió a las risas al verlos.

—/—/—/—/—

Últimamente se sentía fuera de forma, como si algo le faltara. Lo había intentado llenar con comida, más entrenamientos, más práctica pero no funcionaba, seguía vació.

Ese hueco se llenaba un poquito cuando practicaba pases con Hinata durante el almuerzo e incluso el simple hecho de almorzar juntos era suficiente.

Y no era tan estúpido como Tsukishima creía. Él sabía lo que pasaba.

Extrañaba a Hinata.

Extrañaba sus palabras sin sentido, sus sonrisas al rematar un pase, las muecas de superioridad contra Tsukishima, las discusiones, las caminatas de regreso a casa… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que fueron a casa juntos? En más, ¿Cuándo habían pasado tiempo juntos además de en los recesos?

Antes si no era el club, eran en los almuerzos, o en la casa del otro viendo vídeos de partidos, o comprando rodilleras nuevas en el centro comercial y por último en un partido. Siempre juntos.

Pero ya no era así. Hinata estaba siempre con ese par de su salón y él en los entrenamientos, después de todo el voleibol era su todo y para _ella_ ya no, por desgracia.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no escucho la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo hasta que uno de sus compañeros le pregunto si no iba a comer, se levantó de su lugar y se encamino al salón de Hinata.

—/—/—/—/—

—¿Hoy iras con Kageyama-san?

—Sí, pero antes de irme quería darles esto –rebusco entre su bolso sacando dos bolsas transparentes atadas con varios listones de colores -. Lo siento, mi hermanita me ayudo a adórnalas. Esto es un agradecimiento por lo del día anterior…

Reiko tomó su parte como si tuviera oro entre las manos, se veía emocionada pero fue durante un pequeño rato.

—Kagami, no olvides que debes ir al salón de profesores por tu castigo –el profesor había vuelto por la chica a quien casi se llevó a rastras pues no quería irse sin antes probar una de las galletas —Narita, a ti te toca después de clases –le advirtió al chico.

Shouyou y Kyoshi se quedaron en silencio, jamás se habían quedado solos y era un poco incómodo.

—Oh, sí… Como decía, es un agradecimiento por lo del otro día… Po-por rescatarme… -sentía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, Kyoshi la observo por unos momentos y soltó una risa.

—Fue un placer –saco una de las galletas para llevársela a la boca, mastico un par de veces y enarco la ceja –están secas.

Hinata hizo un puchero.

—Es mi primera vez…

De nuevo, Kyoshi se rió.

— Entonces, ¿Soy el primer chico al que le das algo? –su tono era de burla haciéndola sentir más avergonzada.

—Geez, no creía que fueras tan idiota –lo había soltado sin más, ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Quizá no era mal chico, tal vez complicado pero le alegraba que fueran amigos.

—/—/—/—/—

Normalmente ver a Hinata reír le hacía sentir algo cálido dentro de su pecho, pero en ese momento sentía un retortijón en el estómago, le sabía acido.

Había llegado en el momento en que Hinata le entrego las galletas al chico, la vio sonrojarse y sonreír, y aunque se veía linda no le gusto. Se veían tan cercanos, más de lo que le gustaría.

—Kageyama-kun, ¿Buscas a alguien? –una chica de la cual no sabía su nombre le veía de manera extraña, negó con la cabeza y la chica le sonrió pero no hizo señal de irse. Volvió a ver a Shouyou quien seguía hablando con el chico.

Se sentía extraño. Era como cuando su padre le dio a probar café por primera vez, amargo.

—Hey, Kageyama-kun… –la chica volvió a llamarle — ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? Sabes, cocino muy bien y sé que te gustara lo que hice, por cierto, mi nombre es Mizuki. Siempre voy a apoyarte en los partidos…

—No.

Ni siquiera la dejo continuar, dio media vuelta y se fue en silencio dejando a la chica como piedra.

—/—/—/—/—

—Aizawa~ ¿Eh? ¿Ese no era Kageyama de la Clase 3?

—Ese idiota me rechazo… -murmuro Aizawa entre dientes mientras su amiga le veía con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sin explicar nada salió del salón hacia un lugar donde estuviera sola. Se sentía a rabiar, ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para tratarla así? Ella era la Reina de la escuela y él un friki del voleibol por muy apuesto que fuera.

Aunque… Todo era culpa de Hinata Shouyou.

¿Qué le veían?

Cuando era un chico también era un friki del voleibol pero jamás destaco en algo, no era ni guapo ni inteligente así que nunca le hablo pero ahora era como si los chicos estuvieran hechizados.

Siempre escuchaba comentarios del tipo "¿No crees que Hinata está linda hoy?" o "¿Crees que debería invitarla a salir?".

¡¿Acaso no recordaban que hasta hace poco había sido un chico como ellos?!

A ella le daba asco el simple hecho de que compartieran aula y si no fuera por Kagami y su perro faldero que la protegían ya se habría encargado del fenómeno…

Pero ya estaba colmando su paciencia, tenía suficiente con que emergiera y se convirtiera en la sensación del momento y ahora por su culpa Kageyama no le hacía el caso que se merecía.

—A que estás pensando cómo dañar a Hinata, ¿Verdad?

Una voz detrás de ella le hizo soltar un respingo, al darse la vuelta se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

— ¿De qué hablas, Kagami?

La chica sonrió y se acercó a paso lento que le dio mala espina.

—Sabes de que hablo y te recomendaría que no lo hicieras –se detuvo a unos pasos y sin dejar de sonreír o sonar amable, continuo —. Si algo llega a pasarle, un rasguño, un moretón, una lagrima, tú serás la culpable.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona esas palabras sonarían a estafa pero ella conocía a Reiko y sabía que eran verdad*.

—Tsk, ni que tuviera tiempo para perderlo con ese fenómeno.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón dejando a la chica sola.

Reiko saco su celular y mando un mensaje rápido.

_Listo~ Espero que nada malo pase, no quiero ver a Hina triste._

_Gracias por la advertencia, Kyo-tan~_

_-Reiko_

Unos segundos después contestaron.

_No sé por qué te interesa tanto._

_Como sea, ve y trae a su idiota novio que parece que está un poco desesperada._

_-Kyoshi_

Soltó una risa divertida, a pesar de que Kyo se mostraba desinteresado era el que más se preocupaba.

Guardo su celular y se puso a buscar a cierto chico obsesionado con el voleibol.

* * *

**Primero que nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo –atrasado-! Espero que tengan un año lleno de felicidad y prosperidad~**

**En segundo, lamento la demora, el mes pasado fue uno muy ocupado, estuve de aquí para allá por las fiestas. (?)**

**Y, pues, ¿Qué puedo decir de este capítulo? Quería escribir algo con los celos pero no salió como lo planee pero me gusto el resultado, también quería meter un rival para Hinata pero sería desviarme de la trama principal que tengo planeada, lol.**

**N/A: Para explicar la frase donde está el * necesitaría contarles toda mi vida –mentira- pero un resumen rápido es que Aizawa y Reiko (y Kyoshi) son personajes originales míos y de un amigo con quien tenía una historia de ellos y otros más. En fin, Aiwaza y Reiko fueron a la misma secundaría y Reiko era conocida por ser una delincuente muy fuerte y peligrosa. **

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
